Mind the gap
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is late returning for afternoon practice so he uses the subway to get back faster.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Note for people of a squeamish disposition (slightly graphic scenes)

**Mind the gap**

Ray ran down the busy streets panicking, one thing in his mind one thought was being repeated.  
"Kai'sgonnakillmeKai'sgonnakillmeKai'sgonnakillme"  
Ray had decided to go out for lunch but lost track of time, he was late for the afternoon practice session by half an hour.

* * *

Ray pushed into the busy station and paid, he went through the styles and down the escalators towards platform 2.  
"Great, how am I gonna get to the edge?"  
"Baycity train arriving in two minutes!" a voice said  
Ray inwardly swore and pushed his way through the crowd, there was a lot of pushing and shoving but he made it, the wind ruffled through his hair and in the darkness to the right a small spot of light with the quiet rumbling getting nearer, like a Dragon running through caves.

* * *

Someone started pushing at Ray.  
"STOP, I'M GONNA FALL!" but the person couldn't hear and Ray fell, fell right onto the tracks, everything went slow, Ray saw the approaching train and he just stared, eyes wide.  
Sparks flew of the wheels as the train approached but it was too fast, the train sliced through the boys neck and legs, no one had noticed he had fallen except the driver, the emergency Brakes hadn't worked in time.  
The man's head fell into his hands, he was shaken.  
He got out of the train with a light shaking, people were asking him to open the doors.  
"I ran over someone" he said, people just stood there shocked.

* * *

Surely enough he found the bloody mess under his train.  
All the colour drained from his face.

* * *

Five minutes later and the whole platform had been closed off and crew went through a hatch to the platform and went below.  
The man shone his torch and was shocked.  
"This is Ray Kon, the Bladebreakers team!"

* * *

"I wonder where Ray is?" Kai wouldn't start without him but if he didn't show in five minutes he'd be in real trouble.  
"This isn't like him, Ray usually isn't late"  
"Tyson's right, something must have happened..." Kenny was interrupted by the phone.  
"That has to be him" Kai stood up and ran inside to get the phone.

* * *

Kai came out, his face was ghostly white and his face gleamed in cold sweat, his beautiful crimson eyes were open wide with fear and shock, he was walking funny, like someone had stood on both his feet or he had cramp.  
"Kai, what's up?" Max asked looking at his disturbed friend.  
Kai tried to sit down but fell down.  
"Ugh" he grunted.  
"Whats up?" Tyson was curious and worried.  
"Th..." Kai cleared his throat.  
"That was Mr Dickinson, Ray has had an accident"  
"we should go to the Hospital" Max stood up.  
"There's more" Max sat down again.  
"Ray..." Kai broke down, a lump came on in their throats and the thoughts of the worse came in.  
"Please don't say he's..." Kai nodded  
"Hit by a train, he was pushed onto the Subway line and a train hit him, he wants us to go to the morgue to Identify his remains" It suddenly went very cold.

* * *

About an hour later they arrived at the morgue.  
"Where here for Ray Kon" Kai spoke up.  
The Mortician looked at his chart.  
"Ah, yes" he had a rather spooky voice, he looked like he would end up in there as a customer next week.  
He led them into a room with a table and a sheet.  
"I'll leave you to pay your respects" he opened the door and the group filed in.  
The room smelt sickly sweet and had green walls with a tall plant in the corner and had a white tiled floor.  
Kai gripped the white sheet.  
"Please no" he said aloud as he pulled the sheet back and the boys raven hair came into sight, it was stained with blood.  
As the sheet went lower his red Yin-Yang headband came in, next his bushy eyebrows with his eyes nose and mouth.  
His face looked so peaceful, they had re attached his head and legs, you could still see the line around his neck.  
"This isn't suicide, you know how busy those platforms are, he could have got pushed his way to the edge but he could have been accidentally pushed" Max thought aloud.  
"A terrible accident" Tyson closed his eyes for a moment, averting his eyes from the pale skinned motionless teen.

* * *

The funeral was a week after and the White Tigers had flown over for a private funeral.  
All had dressed in black and Mariah just kept crying on her brothers shoulder and he patted her back continually looking at her with sad eyes.  
They all had something to say about Ray and his rather interesting life.  
How he lived when he was young, his time with the White Tigers, when he left the White Tigers, when he first battled Tyson and so on.  
"Ray was always there for you, always there to give a helping hand, he always knew the right thing to say at the right time, he had a heart of pure gold" Mariah started crying.  
"I'm sorry, that's all" She sat back down again, she was the last to talk.  
Lee, Kai, Max, Tyson, Mariah and Gary carried the now closed coffin to a car that would go to the grave site which was five minutes away.  
The car started slowly moving through the cemetery as a bell rang in the background.  
"Bong...bong...bong"

* * *

Finally but sadly the car stopped and they pulled out the coffin of there fallen friend and put it on the lift that would lower it.  
The Coffin was opened one last tine for one last good bye.  
The priest said some last prayers and the coffin vanished into the ground.  
Once it had stopped the grave diggers waited off whilst they finished paying their respects, one by one they all put in a shovel load of dirt into the grave.

* * *

A month after his death a law was put into place across the globe.  
All platforms must have a wall to prevent people falling onto tracks and doors through the wall to allow people through but that wasn't enough to bring the cheerful teen back, nothing was, they had to face it that there lives had changed forever...

Author notes

Tyson: Thanks for reading  
Beywriter: I sort of wrote this as I'm sick of people moaning and complaining that I kill Ray far to often and for the people who thinks every time I do this I'm "fine" well if you want me to kill Ray every two weeks so you know that I'm "fine" then Ray's blood...is on your hands and the people who moan and complain that Ray dies a lot in my stories well Ray's blood again is on your hands, those reviews brought me to write this fic, if more reviews like this continue, then I'll make Ray die more slowly and painfully, writing stories like this is painful as well remember that!  
Tyson: What's this rant for?  
Beywriter: People are reviewing and moaning that I'm killing Ray and they want me to continue killing him  
(Tyson looks for a blunt object)

Max: remember Beywriter will not accept moaning about Ray's death any more in reviews but reviews are welcome on all fics!


End file.
